


just a little bit more (to please you)

by silvergrey3344



Series: adventures of seongjoongsansang [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safewords, Scratching, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spit Kink, Subspace, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrey3344/pseuds/silvergrey3344
Summary: yeosang getting punished by his doms because he didn't cockwarm hongjoong well enough
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: adventures of seongjoongsansang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693591
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	just a little bit more (to please you)

seonghwa presses another finger onto yeosang’s tongue, and yeosang obediently takes what’s given to him, closing his lips around seonghwa’s four fingers. a bit of drool drips from the side of yeosang’s mouth as he licks and sucks around and between seonghwa’s fingers. if he could, he would stay forever like this, having seonghwa’s long, pretty fingers in his mouth. 

“good boy,” seonghwa praises. yeosang’s eyes gloss over, a hint of a pink hue settling on his cheeks. 

“look, you’re making yourself all messy,” san says from the side, leaning in and caressing yeosang’s head. 

yeosang whines when seonghwa pulls his fingers out. seonghwa looks over to hongjoong, who has been sitting at the side, watching the three with observant eyes.

“what do you think, joong?” seonghwa asks. “he’s such a good boy. don’t you think our baby boy looks pretty like this?”

hongjoong smiles in response, reaching over and grabbing a handful of yeosang’s hair to pull back sharply. a pretty gasp falls from yeosang’s lips as he’s manhandled by hongjoong into a new position. 

“he sure wasn’t a good boy when i asked him to cockwarm me,” hongjoong growled, pushing yeosang into a lying position with his legs wide open. “what did you say, hm? you wanted more?” hongjoong tsks, leaning down to bite at the newly exposed flesh at the thighs. 

yeosang squirm under hongjoong’s bites, shuddering every time he feels hongjoong’s teeth nip at his fleshy thighs. 

“oh?” san interrupts, taking a complete change in attitude towards yeosang. “kitten, i thought i’ve already taught you a lesson on how you should treat hongjoong better. what happened to my punishment? did you just forget about it?”

“i’m sorry,” yeosang cries when hongjoong bit his thighs again. “yeosang didn’t mean to! just—he just wanted to cum really bad because-because hyung’s cock felt too good in my mouth!”

hongjoong licks over a mark from his previous bite. “is that so?”

yeosang nods feverishly. “yes, yes, that’s right—ah!” as yeosang was insisting on he is a good boy, hongjoong has moved out of the way and san was in his place, a large hand coming into sharp contact with yeosang’s thighs. 

“yeosang,” seonghwa sighs, softly running a hand through yeosang’s soft hair. “i’m disappointed in you. you promised san you’d be better with hongjoong.”

tears slipped past yeosang’s eyelids, shaking under the many intense gazes. 

seonghwa hums softly, wiping yeosang’s tears away with the pad of his thumb. “you know why we’re doing this, right?” yeosang nods, a small pout forming on his lip as he stares up at his oldest hyung with wide, glossy eyes. “and the safe word if it gets too much?” yeosang nods again. “what is it?”

“green is yeosang is good, yellow, if he needs a moment, and red if it gets too much.”

“good boy,” seonghwa praises before placing a soft kiss on yeosang’s forehead, then nods towards hongjoong and san. 

san, having the permission to begin, slaps yeosang’s thighs again and again, red blooming on the milky white skin, and each time another slap is landed, yeosang’s cute cock gets harder. 

“slut’s enjoying this too much, hm?” hongjoong comments as little whimpers and moans start to emit from yeosang. 

san nods in agreement. “turn around,” he orders. 

yeosang, as an obedient boy he is, flips around to where he’s on all four and is faced with seonghwa‘s huge dick in front of his face. 

“suck,” san says as he slaps yeosang’s ass. 

seonghwa threads his fingers through yeosang’s hair, lightly gripping onto the soft strands as yeosang takes seonghwa’s cock in his hands and slowly swallow around the wide girth. the boy moves up and down on his hyung’s cock, lightly sucking every time he lifts his head. 

san and hongjoong both hum in approval. 

“you think we can start fingering him open now?” san asks, looking over at hongjoong. the latter nods. 

yeosang has began to feel tired while sucking seonghwa’s dick, so he stayed still with half a cock to fill his mouth. like this, he was sated, and so far into subspace that he didn’t even hear san’s question. when he felt something press onto his hole, his whole body perked up. 

seonghwa saw this reaction and immediately reached to lightly rub yeosang’s shoulder in comfort. san uses the shock as an advantage for him to surprise yeosang even more, pushing two fingers until they’re knuckle deep. san nearly groans at how nicely yeosang swallows around his finger. 

it doesn’t take long for san to fuck four fingers into yeosang, as he was already stretched out from earlier today while taking seonghwa. 

“what a slutty hole,” hongjoong sneers, watching as yeosang’s face twists in pleasure. “do you like that, hm?”

yeosang pulls off of seonghwa’s cock, spit dribbling out and onto seonghwa’s dick as he nods. 

“yeosang likes anything you decide to give me,” he said honestly. 

“is that so?” hongjoong questions, watching san pulls out his finger to replace it with his dick. yeosang nearly topples over if it wasn’t for seonghwa holding him up.

“fuck,” san mumbles, hands on yeosang’s hip, gripping so tight it slightly hurt yeosang, but it’s okay, since he likes the pain and bruises that come with it anyways. “kitten, you feel so nice,” san groans, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the bedroom. yeosang’s body is being pushed forward every time san’s sharp hips come in contact with yeosang’s ass. 

because yeosang was already riled up from having seonghwa’s cock in his mouth for so long, and not to mention the infinite amount of dirty words coming out of hongjoong’s mouth, as well as san’s perfect aim for his prostate, he was embarrassingly close to climax already. hongjoong, as observant as ever, notices the slight pull in yeosang’s eyebrows, and signals san to stop. 

when yeosang doesn’t feel the pressure in his lower abdomen anymore, he whines as tears slip past his eyes. he chokes out sobs of frustration and sensitivity. 

the three other men coo at their baby, each softly caressing a part of the body. san lightly scratches at yeosang’s thigh, while hongjoong and seonghwa spoil the baby by petting his head and pressing soft kisses onto yeosang’s wet cheeks. 

“what’s your color, precious?” seonghwa asks with a soft tone. 

“green,” yeosang sniffles. 

with a confirmation that he is okay to go on, san resumes the sharp movements of his hips. 

“we’re going to try something okay?” hongjoong asks. “can you take san and me at the same time?”

yeosang quite literally perks up in excitement, nodding his head, yes. 

“remember to use the colors,” seonghwa reminded yeosang. he nods, and then takes his hyung’s cock back in his mouth. 

hongjoong reaches down to pump himself into full hardness while san slowly inserts a few more fingers to stretch yeosang out even more. once san seemed that yeosang was loose enough—but not too loose, since san and hongjoong still wants yeosang to feel the twinge of pain for being a brat earlier—they manhandled him to where yeosang was riding san, and had room in the back for hongjoong to enter. 

hongjoong has barely pressed the head of his cock in before yeosang lets out a sharp cry of pain. 

“no—no! too much! yeosangie’s going to burst,” the boy cried, trying to shift forward, but without avail with san gripping his hips tightly. 

“shh,” hongjoong hums. “use the colors if you need to.”

yeosang whines because he doesn’t _want_ to use the safe words. he wants to make sure they felt good and atone for his bratty ways earlier. he lets hongjoong continue to press into him, and somewhere along the way, seonghwa is slowly pushing his body down and fitting his cock back into yeosang’s mouth to roughly throat fuck him to have him not focused on the splitting pain between his legs as much. 

it takes a while for hongjoong to bottom out, but it happens, and they nearly go feral. yeosang’s face was covered with tears, cheeks red with blush, mouth full of cock, and slightly choking every time seonghwa thrusts forward. his thighs and ass were covered with teeth marks, slightly red from the spankings from san earlier, and his hole fluttering around the girth of two cocks. 

hongjoong allows some time for yeosang to get used to the stretch before roughly starting to fuck in and out of him. san, grip as right as ever, also starts to move his hips. 

seonghwa cursed, fingers tightening their hold onto yeosang’s hair. “i’m close,” he says as a warning, and his thrusts turn sporadic before he shoots his load down yeosang’s willing throat. 

yeosang stares up at seonghwa with wide, innocent eyes as he swallows everything that is given in him, and he opens his mouth to show seonghwa that he swallowed everything, aside from the specks of cum around his mouth. 

seonghwa’s cock gives another twitch of interest, and he groans while pressing kisses around yeosang’s mouth. 

“you can’t do that all the time,” seonghwa murmured against his baby’s lips. “you’re going to get me hard again.”

“i’m sure this whore won’t mind having his throat fucked again,” san chuckles, nails back to scratching yeosang’s thighs again. “if he could, he’d probably sit there with a cock in his mouth all day.”

“of course he would,” hongjoong adds, “he will, won’t you, slut?”

yeosang whines but nods, not really sure what they were saying, but agrees because they’re probably right with whatever they say. 

“mm,” yeosang hums, laying on san’s chest and sucking wherever he can on san’s unblemished, smooth chest. 

“does kitten have something to say?” san asks. 

“mm”, yeosang hums again when he felt more pleasure build up in his lower abdomen. “yeosangie wants to cum. can yeosang please cum?”

san coos at the cuteness, and hongjoong answers before san can speak. 

“you can cum after san has.”

with dedication, yeosang clenches his hole to make san feel better so he can come faster. 

with a particular deep grind, san releases his heavy load into yeosang. 

san nods to hongjoong as he pulls out, some of the white liquid slipping out of yeosang’s hole. not much slips out though, before he is manhandled—again—to where he’s laying on his back. 

“alright joong, finish this off.”

yeosang trembles a bit, knowing hongjoong’s stamina is unlike any other person. 

“precious, i’m feeling generous today, so you can come anytime you want,” hongjoong says. “but i won’t stop until i have came, alright?”

yeosang nods. 

and it’s finally to the real part of the punishment. 

hongjoong, however small he may look, has quite some strength in his hips. he rams into yeosang roughly, pushing san’s previous load deeper inside yeosang, and the baby boy could only take what’s given to him. 

it doesn’t take long before he comes the first time, and as hongjoong said, there didn’t seem like the idea of slowing down for yeosang to catch his breath before his pretty cock was hardening again. yeosang cries from the overstimulation, nails clawing on hongjoong’s back. 

then finally— _finally_ —hongjoong came. his load felt endless, pumping yeosang so full of cum that he felt like his stomach was going to be bloated after this. 

yeosang painfully comes again from that thought. 

hongjoong slowly pulls out, making sure not to jostle the boy too much, before pushing a large sized but plug to keep all the cum in—as yeosang likes. 

“you good, sang?” seonghwa asks, brushing a thumb on yeosang’s cheek. 

yeosang hums, content and happy. he makes grabby hands towards them, wanting to cuddle, and the three men doesn’t mind the mess, and snuggles close to each other. 

“so yeosang, you’ve learned your lesson this time, yes?”

yeosang giggles, shaking his head. of course not. 


End file.
